The One That Got Away
The One That Got Away is the third episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the fourteenth overall for the series. Moreover, it includes the debut of guest star Logan Paul. Synopsis: When Fisher’s mentor turns up dead, Kirsten’s stitch reveals the officer was murdered by a serial killer she’s been chasing for years. The Stitchers team picks up the detective’s leads in an effort to finally bring the suspect to justice, but danger arrives in an unexpected form when Cameron is trapped with the killer. Camille’s rebellious older brother Theo (guest star Logan Paul) ''arrives in town with a whole lot of trouble. Meanwhile, Cameron is finally honest with Kirsten about his feelings for her. Summary: Tonight’s episode of Stitchers kicks off with Fish at the bar – he was supposed to meet Captain Mulaney. After flirting with the bartender, Fish calls Mulaney’s cell phone to see what is taking her so long. Mulaney doesn’t pick up though, probably because she is lying on the floor dead next to her phone. Camille wakes Kirsten up out a sound sleep, there is an intruder in the apartment. They head in to the dark livingroom together to investigate. Camille knees the intruder where it hurts and turns on the light – she is shocked to see that is her brother Theo. Camille demands to know what Theo wants, he insists that he came to see her because he missed her and doesn’t need her money. Camille caves and says Theo can stay for one night. Kirsten and Camille head to the lab – Linus and Andrew are shocked to hear that Camille has a brother. They banter back and forth, and then it is time to get to work. Kirsten gets strapped down, and prepares to stitch in to Mulaney’s head – she is lying on ice. Kirsten learns that before she died Mulaney was arguing with a cable guy named Furrillo, there is a little boy watching them yell. Kirsten moves on to the next memory, Mulaney is in her apartment and staring at a murder board – Mulaney was working a case involving a serial killer called the ripper. There were 8 victims all posed the same way. And, for some reason Mulaney had DEt. Powell up on the board too. Mulaney was attacked from behind and knocked out with chlorophorm. It looks like Mulaney was getting too close to ID’ing the killer, so he took her out too. Fish explains that if they find Mulaney’s killer, they will find the notorious ripper too. Kiersten heads off with Fish to talk to Furillo, the guy that Mulaney was arguing with in her dream. Camille heads home to check on Theo, she is certain that he will have burnt down the house or robbed them by now. Linus tags along, but Camille feels foolish when she arrives and everything is in tact and he is washing the dishes. Theo invites Linus to stay and watch the basketball game with him. Kirsten and Fisher track down Furillo, Andrew tags along, and it’s a good thing because Furillo tries to make a run for it. Andrew chases him down and Furillo pulls out a knife. Fisher’s gun trumps Furillo’s knife and he eventually surrenders. He also has some drugs on him too. Fisher wants to know what Furillo talked to Mulaney about. Apparently, his old roommate was killed by the serial killer, and at one point he was even a suspect in Mulaney’s case. Furillo insists that he told Mulaney he didn’t remember anything – he was too high the night that his roommate was killed. Next, Fish and Kirsten track down Detective Powell since his name was on the murder board too. He says that Mulaney was acting crazy – she cornered Powell and was asking him questions about pills that were found at one of the victim’s houses eight years ago. Powell had no idea what she was talking about and shouts that she should have left it alone. Meanwhile, at Camille’s house – she is begging Linus to stop making friends with her brother, she warns him that it is a bad idea. Two punks show up at the door looking for Theo – apparently he owes them a lot of money. Camille lies and says that he isn’t there, but she is furious. After they leave, she kicks out her brother. Linus heads home, and a few hours later Theo shows up at his apartment – he confinces Linus to let him bunk there for a few days. Fisher, Kiersten, and Cameron meet a cop profiler named Andrew at the bar – he says that he was helping Mulaney on the ripper case. He put together a profile for Mulaney, but she died before he could give it to her. Andrew explains that their killer is single, in his 50’s by now, anti-social and uneducated, he may come from a religious background. Andrew thinks the killer took 7 years off because he was channeling his rage in some other way. They head back to the lab so that Kiersten can try to stitch some more of Mulaney’s memories – she goes back to to Furillo’s crime scene at his apartment, where his roommate Chad was murdered. The pills that Mulaney asked Powell about were at the crime scene – but Furillo stole them. They bring Furillo in for questioning again. He confirms he stole the pills, he was going to try and sell them since his roommate was dead and wouldn’t need them, but it turns out they were just Zoloft and have a $0 street value. Furillo explains that they got pills all the time from a phony psychiatrist named Dr. Kukra. Kirsten and Fisher head out to track down Dr. Kukra. Meanwhile, Cameron stays behind and goes over the files on the Ripper. Something is really bothering him, he has been doing research on serial killers and the profile that Andrew gave them doesn’t match the killer at all. Kirsten and Fish learn that Kukra is a taxi driver now, they find his taxi cab parked at a storage locker unit. The unit is full of boxes of medical records from his practice. And, Kukra is lying on the floor dead next to the files, with his arms crossed across his chest, the ripper has struck again. Cameron finds Andrew at the bar. Andrew apologizes that his profile was off, he says that he doesn’t have his laptop on him so he doesn’t have his notes. Cameron invites Andrew back to his apartment to use his laptop. Kirsten and Fisher find Kukra’s cell phone and trace the last umber to the bar. Detective Powell is at the bar, he confirms that the person that places the call on the bar phone was Andrew – and he just left with Cameron. Kirsten and Fisher rush to Cameron’s house to try and save him, before he becomes the Ripper's next victim. At Cameron’s house – he has figured out that Andrew is the killer, and he is holding Cameron at gun point. He says that he killed out of kindness, all of his victims were depressed and suicidal, he just put them out of their misery. Kirsten and Fisher show up at the nick of time, and they help Cameron take down the Ripper. Tonight’s episode ends with Kirsten and Cameron having a heart to heart – she is worrying about him, she thinks that he has been acting erratic lately. She thinks he is trying to impress her. Cameron explains that it is not about her, he just doesn’t want to live life afraid any more. Meanwhile at the bar, Fisher and the other cops are celebrating Fisher's takedown of Mulaney’s killer. Powell congratulates him on his victory and they all toast to Mulaney. Linus finds his apartment ransacked by Theo, but he doesn't tell Camille in their phone call, just that he left. Later that night, Kirsten is at her home writing a long equation, presumably to find her father. Spoilers and Notes: *Camille's scheming brother Theo makes an appearance in this episode. *The ratings for this this episode were 0.34.(Source) *The Summary was provided by CelebDirtyLaundry. Title and Background: The title of the episode was confirmed by the Futon Critic.The Futon Critic Episode's Cast '''Starring:' *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring: *Logan Paul as Theo Engelson Trivia: *TBD Music *TBA Quotes: *TBA Gallery: Promotional: TheoOnStitchers.jpg 12932979_1700435556862928_1978168539306722921_n.jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (1).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (2).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (3).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (4).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (5).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (6).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (7).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (8).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (9).jpg Stitchers 2x02 Promotional (10).jpg 2x02Promo (1).png 2x02Promo (2).png 2x02Promo (3).png 2x02Promo (4).png 2x02Promo (5).png 2x02Promo (6).png 2x02Promo (7).png Nsa.jpg SeriesRegularsStitchersSeason2.jpg SexyLoganPaul.jpg StitchersS2E3.jpg 02StitchersS2E3.jpg 03StitchersS2E3.jpg Behind The Scenes TBA Screencaps: 2.03-001.jpg 2.03-002.jpg 2.03-003.jpg 2.03-004.jpg 2.03-005.jpg 2.03-006.jpg 2.03-007.jpg 2.03-008.jpg 2.03-009.jpg 2.03-010.jpg 2.03-011.jpg 2.03-012.jpg 2.03-013.jpg 2.03-014.jpg 2.03-015.jpg 2.03-016.jpg 2.03-017.jpg 2.03-018.jpg 2.03-019.jpg 2.03-020.jpg 2.03-021.jpg 2.03-022.jpg 2.03-023.jpg 2.03-024.jpg 2.03-025.jpg 2.03-026.jpg 2.03-027.jpg 2.03-028.jpg 2.03-029.jpg 2.03-030.jpg 2.03-031.jpg 2.03-032.jpg 2.03-033.jpg 2.03-034.jpg 2.03-035.jpg 2.03-036.jpg 2.03-037.jpg 2.03-038.jpg 2.03-039.jpg 2.03-040.jpg 2.03-041.jpg 2.03-042.jpg 2.03-043.jpg 2.03-044.jpg 2.03-045.jpg 2.03-046.jpg 2.03-047.jpg 2.03-048.jpg 2.03-049.jpg 2.03-050.jpg 2.03-051.jpg 2.03-052.jpg 2.03-053.jpg 2.03-054.jpg 2.03-055.jpg 2.03-056.jpg 2.03-057.jpg 2.03-058.jpg 2.03-059.jpg 2.03-060.jpg 2.03-061.jpg 2.03-062.jpg 2.03-063.jpg 2.03-064.jpg 2.03-065.jpg 2.03-066.jpg 2.03-067.jpg 2.03-068.jpg 2.03-069.jpg 2.03-070.jpg 2.03-071.jpg 2.03-072.jpg 2.03-073.jpg 2.03-074.jpg 2.03-075.jpg 2.03-076.jpg 2.03-077.jpg 2.03-078.jpg 2.03-079.jpg 2.03-080.jpg 2.03-081.jpg 2.03-082.jpg 2.03-083.jpg 2.03-084.jpg 2.03-085.jpg 2.03-086.jpg 2.03-087.jpg 2.03-088.jpg 2.03-089.jpg 2.03-090.jpg 2.03-091.jpg 2.03-092.jpg 2.03-093.jpg 2.03-094.jpg 2.03-095.jpg 2.03-096.jpg 2.03-097.jpg 2.03-098.jpg 2.03-099.jpg 2.03-100.jpg 2.03-101.jpg 2.03-102.jpg 2.03-103.jpg 2.03-104.jpg 2.03-105.jpg 2.03-106.jpg 2.03-107.jpg 2.03-108.jpg 2.03-109.jpg 2.03-110.jpg 2.03-111.jpg 2.03-112.jpg 2.03-113.jpg 2.03-114.jpg 2.03-115.jpg 2.03-116.jpg 2.03-117.jpg 2.03-118.jpg 2.03-119.jpg 2.03-120.jpg 2.03-121.jpg 2.03-122.jpg 2.03-123.jpg 2.03-124.jpg 2.03-125.jpg 2.03-126.jpg 2.03-127.jpg 2.03-128.jpg 2.03-129.jpg 2.03-130.jpg 2.03-131.jpg 2.03-132.jpg 2.03-133.jpg 2.03-134.jpg 2.03-135.jpg 2.03-136.jpg 2.03-137.jpg 2.03-138.jpg 2.03-139.jpg 2.03-140.jpg 2.03-141.jpg 2.03-142.jpg 2.03-143.jpg 2.03-144.jpg 2.03-145.jpg 2.03-146.jpg 2.03-147.jpg 2.03-148.jpg 2.03-149.jpg 2.03-150.jpg 2.03-151.jpg 2.03-152.jpg 2.03-153.jpg 2.03-154.jpg 2.03-155.jpg 2.03-156.jpg 2.03-157.jpg 2.03-158.jpg 2.03-159.jpg 2.03-160.jpg 2.03-161.jpg 2.03-162.jpg 2.03-163.jpg 2.03-164.jpg 2.03-165.jpg 2.03-166.jpg 2.03-167.jpg 2.03-168.jpg 2.03-169.jpg 2.03-170.jpg 2.03-171.jpg 2.03-172.jpg 2.03-173.jpg 2.03-174.jpg 2.03-175.jpg 2.03-176.jpg 2.03-177.jpg 2.03-178.jpg 2.03-179.jpg 2.03-180.jpg 2.03-181.jpg 2.03-182.jpg 2.03-183.jpg 2.03-184.jpg 2.03-185.jpg 2.03-186.jpg 2.03-187.jpg 2.03-188.jpg 2.03-189.jpg 2.03-190.jpg 2.03-191.jpg 2.03-192.jpg 2.03-193.jpg 2.03-194.jpg 2.03-195.jpg 2.03-196.jpg 2.03-197.jpg 2.03-198.jpg 2.03-199.jpg 2.03-200.jpg 2.03-201.jpg 2.03-202.jpg 2.03-203.jpg 2.03-204.jpg 2.03-205.jpg 2.03-206.jpg 2.03-207.jpg 2.03-208.jpg 2.03-209.jpg 2.03-210.jpg 2.03-211.jpg 2.03-212.jpg 2.03-213.jpg 2.03-214.jpg 2.03-215.jpg 2.03-216.jpg 2.03-217.jpg 2.03-218.jpg 2.03-219.jpg 2.03-220.jpg 2.03-221.jpg 2.03-222.jpg 2.03-223.jpg 2.03-224.jpg 2.03-225.jpg 2.03-226.jpg 2.03-227.jpg 2.03-228.jpg 2.03-229.jpg 2.03-230.jpg 2.03-231.jpg 2.03-232.jpg 2.03-233.jpg 2.03-234.jpg 2.03-235.jpg 2.03-236.jpg 2.03-237.jpg 2.03-238.jpg 2.03-239.jpg 2.03-240.jpg 2.03-241.jpg 2.03-242.jpg 2.03-243.jpg 2.03-244.jpg 2.03-245.jpg 2.03-246.jpg 2.03-247.jpg 2.03-248.jpg 2.03-249.jpg 2.03-250.jpg 2.03-251.jpg 2.03-252.jpg 2.03-253.jpg 2.03-254.jpg 2.03-255.jpg 2.03-256.jpg 2.03-257.jpg 2.03-258.jpg 2.03-259.jpg 2.03-260.jpg 2.03-261.jpg 2.03-262.jpg 2.03-263.jpg 2.03-264.jpg 2.03-265.jpg 2.03-266.jpg 2.03-267.jpg 2.03-268.jpg 2.03-269.jpg 2.03-270.jpg 2.03-271.jpg 2.03-272.jpg 2.03-273.jpg 2.03-274.jpg 2.03-275.jpg 2.03-276.jpg 2.03-277.jpg 2.03-278.jpg 2.03-279.jpg 2.03-280.jpg 2.03-281.jpg 2.03-282.jpg 2.03-283.jpg 2.03-284.jpg 2.03-285.jpg 2.03-286.jpg 2.03-287.jpg 2.03-288.jpg 2.03-289.jpg 2.03-290.jpg 2.03-291.jpg 2.03-292.jpg 2.03-293.jpg 2.03-294.jpg 2.03-295.jpg 2.03-296.jpg 2.03-297.jpg 2.03-298.jpg 2.03-299.jpg 2.03-300.jpg 2.03-301.jpg 2.03-302.jpg 2.03-303.jpg 2.03-304.jpg 2.03-305.jpg 2.03-306.jpg 2.03-307.jpg 2.03-308.jpg 2.03-309.jpg 2.03-310.jpg 2.03-311.jpg 2.03-312.jpg 2.03-313.jpg 2.03-314.jpg 2.03-315.jpg 2.03-316.jpg 2.03-317.jpg 2.03-318.jpg 2.03-319.jpg 2.03-320.jpg 2.03-321.jpg 2.03-322.jpg 2.03-323.jpg 2.03-324.jpg 2.03-325.jpg 2.03-326.jpg 2.03-327.jpg 2.03-328.jpg 2.03-329.jpg 2.03-330.jpg 2.03-331.jpg 2.03-332.jpg 2.03-333.jpg 2.03-334.jpg 2.03-335.jpg 2.03-336.jpg 2.03-337.jpg 2.03-338.jpg 2.03-339.jpg 2.03-340.jpg 2.03-341.jpg 2.03-342.jpg 2.03-343.jpg 2.03-344.jpg 2.03-345.jpg 2.03-346.jpg 2.03-347.jpg 2.03-348.jpg 2.03-349.jpg 2.03-350.jpg 2.03-351.jpg 2.03-352.jpg 2.03-353.jpg 2.03-354.jpg 2.03-355.jpg 2.03-356.jpg 2.03-357.jpg 2.03-358.jpg 2.03-359.jpg 2.03-360.jpg 2.03-361.jpg 2.03-362.jpg 2.03-363.jpg 2.03-364.jpg 2.03-365.jpg 2.03-366.jpg 2.03-367.jpg 2.03-368.jpg 2.03-369.jpg 2.03-370.jpg 2.03-371.jpg 2.03-372.jpg 2.03-373.jpg 2.03-374.jpg 2.03-375.jpg 2.03-376.jpg 2.03-377.jpg 2.03-378.jpg 2.03-379.jpg 2.03-380.jpg 2.03-381.jpg 2.03-382.jpg 2.03-383.jpg 2.03-384.jpg 2.03-385.jpg 2.03-386.jpg 2.03-387.jpg 2.03-388.jpg 2.03-389.jpg 2.03-390.jpg 2.03-391.jpg 2.03-392.jpg 2.03-393.jpg 2.03-394.jpg 2.03-395.jpg 2.03-396.jpg 2.03-397.jpg 2.03-398.jpg 2.03-399.jpg 2.03-400.jpg 2.03-401.jpg 2.03-402.jpg 2.03-403.jpg 2.03-404.jpg 2.03-405.jpg 2.03-406.jpg 2.03-407.jpg 2.03-408.jpg 2.03-409.jpg 2.03-410.jpg 2.03-411.jpg 2.03-412.jpg 2.03-413.jpg 2.03-414.jpg 2.03-415.jpg 2.03-416.jpg 2.03-417.jpg 2.03-418.jpg 2.03-419.jpg 2.03-420.jpg 2.03-421.jpg 2.03-422.jpg 2.03-423.jpg 2.03-424.jpg 2.03-425.jpg 2.03-426.jpg 2.03-427.jpg 2.03-428.jpg 2.03-429.jpg 2.03-430.jpg 2.03-431.jpg 2.03-432.jpg 2.03-433.jpg 2.03-434.jpg 2.03-435.jpg 2.03-436.jpg 2.03-437.jpg 2.03-438.jpg 2.03-439.jpg 2.03-440.jpg 2.03-441.jpg 2.03-442.jpg 2.03-443.jpg 2.03-444.jpg 2.03-445.jpg 2.03-446.jpg 2.03-447.jpg 2.03-448.jpg 2.03-449.jpg 2.03-450.jpg 2.03-451.jpg 2.03-452.jpg 2.03-453.jpg 2.03-454.jpg 2.03-455.jpg 2.03-456.jpg 2.03-457.jpg 2.03-458.jpg 2.03-459.jpg 2.03-460.jpg 2.03-461.jpg 2.03-462.jpg 2.03-463.jpg 2.03-464.jpg 2.03-465.jpg 2.03-466.jpg 2.03-467.jpg 2.03-468.jpg 2.03-469.jpg 2.03-470.jpg 2.03-471.jpg 2.03-472.jpg 2.03-473.jpg 2.03-474.jpg 2.03-475.jpg 2.03-476.jpg 2.03-477.jpg 2.03-478.jpg 2.03-479.jpg 2.03-480.jpg 2.03-481.jpg 2.03-482.jpg 2.03-483.jpg 2.03-484.jpg 2.03-485.jpg 2.03-486.jpg 2.03-487.jpg 2.03-488.jpg 2.03-489.jpg 2.03-490.jpg 2.03-491.jpg 2.03-492.jpg 2.03-493.jpg 2.03-494.jpg 2.03-495.jpg 2.03-496.jpg 2.03-497.jpg 2.03-498.jpg 2.03-499.jpg 2.03-500.jpg 2.03-501.jpg 2.03-502.jpg 2.03-503.jpg 2.03-504.jpg 2.03-505.jpg 2.03-506.jpg 2.03-507.jpg 2.03-508.jpg 2.03-509.jpg 2.03-510.jpg 2.03-511.jpg 2.03-512.jpg 2.03-513.jpg 2.03-514.jpg 2.03-515.jpg 2.03-516.jpg 2.03-517.jpg 2.03-518.jpg 2.03-519.jpg 2.03-520.jpg 2.03-521.jpg 2.03-522.jpg 2.03-523.jpg 2.03-524.jpg 2.03-525.jpg 2.03-526.jpg 2.03-527.jpg 2.03-528.jpg 2.03-529.jpg 2.03-530.jpg 2.03-531.jpg 2.03-532.jpg 2.03-533.jpg 2.03-534.jpg 2.03-535.jpg 2.03-536.jpg 2.03-537.jpg 2.03-538.jpg 2.03-539.jpg 2.03-540.jpg 2.03-541.jpg 2.03-542.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks: Stitchers Season 2 Episode 3 - The One That Got Away-3 Stitchers 2x03 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Sneak Peek Theo (Guest Star Logan Paul) Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Sneak Peek Unresolved Tension Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Sneak Peek Chase Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Watch the Full Episode of Stitchers 2003 feat. Guest Star Logan Paul! Stitchers 2x03 Clip – Mojito Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Clip – Cameron's Apartment Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Clip – Camsten Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Clip – Theo (Guest Star Logan Paul) Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x03 Clip – Taco Cart Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stitchers TV Series